


After

by mimic_mimic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Chapter 84, Angst, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_mimic/pseuds/mimic_mimic
Summary: Levi doesn't cry.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so I'm still new to the format. Lmao

After the expedition, Levi doesn't cry. He doesn't cry as he walks into the cold, empty office that used to belong to Erwin. Everything was perfect. Levi always cleaned his office for him before they left.

" _You don't have to clean this Levi._ "

" _Shut up. If I don't, who will._ "

Levi doesn't cry, he doesn't need to. It won't bring him back, it will still leave the room silent and freezing. Hanji refused to take Erwin's office. They say it will always be his, that it would be disrespectful.

The fact that Erwin is gone sets in as Levi climbs into bed alone. His skin is chilled, so is the bed. The usual warmth of Erwin's large body is gone. The sweet whispers and promises of love. Thier room is silent as Levi lies on his side of the sheets, sheets pristine. The moon cast shadows on everything as Levi swings his legs to the side, bare feet dusting the floor as he stands. He walks, back straight and head hanging between tense shoulders. Somehow, he finds himself once again in Erwin's office. The door seemingly swung open by itself and Levi looked up. He was standing in the middle of the room. His fingers twitched as he walked slowly to the lone seat across the large, dark oak desk. He sat, looking to the spot where Erwin would usually sit hunched over and sleeping, pen still held in a loose grip. He felt his chest ache but,

Levi didn't cry.

He didn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Criticism is appreciated.  
> My Tumblr: xxshysnickersxx


End file.
